Too Drunk to remember
by xxpipxx
Summary: All Human! A drunk Bella kisses Edward at a party, and doesn't remember a thing the next day. However, Edward wants to find the mysterious girl, and is determined to win her over. Normal Pairings :
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

Alice tugged happily at the zip on the back of my dress, forcing it upwards until it snapped into place, hugging too tightly around my curves.

"Alice…I can't wear this, it's WAY too slutty."

She giggled, reaching into her makeup bag. "It's a party Bella! _Everyone _will be dressed like this! Now sit down and stop complaining…"

I groaned, before slumping back onto my bed, and letting my best friend finish her 'project'. I didn't see why it was such a bigger deal anyway, we'd been to parties before, and she'd never put this much effort in. But apparently, tonight was different. She'd gone out and bought a strapless red dress, that left almost nothing to the imagination. Typical…

"I'm almost done…I just need to curl your hair!" she squealed excitedly, putting the finishing touches to my makeup.

"But you just straightened it!" I groaned, exasperated. I was never gonna win these battle's easily. But that was just Alice for you…

We'd met ten years ago, and become pretty much inseparable ever since. We used to do _everything _together, from walking down the road to the shops to vacationing with each others families. Then when we hit 15, Alice met Jasper, and it was all _boyfriends. _I didn't care if I was single or not, but _Alice _did…always.

"Voila!" said Alice, ten minutes later. "My work is complete."

"Do I dare look in the mirror?" I asked weakly, knowing that I had no control anyway.

"Yep!" she replied with a nod, holding my hand and wrenching me off the bed, dragging me towards the wall length mirror in the corner.

I blinked when I saw my reflection. I still looked like a slut, but at least I looked pretty nice as well. Maybe tonight I actually _would _find that special someone…

"Thanks Alice. What would I ever do without you?" I asked with a giggle.

"Stay single for ever, most likely", she replied, sticking her tiny tongue out at me, and skipping towards the door. "Tonight might be your lucky night!"

"Why do you say that?" I asked. She always said that, and it never happened.

"Jasper's bringing one of his friends. Apparently he's pretty cute. Now put these on and let's go!"

She chucked some shoes at me, and I put them out without questioning the height, following her obediently out of the door.

__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

**Edward**

I don't know why I was going to this stupid party. It would be the same as all parties- loud, boring, and full of drunk girls making idiots of themselves. I only said I'd go because Jasper had practically begged me, saying that Alice had a cute friend going, who needed some company. I doubted it would be anything good.

But reluctantly, I still got ready, and I still made a reasonable effort. Throwing on some jeans and a favourite shirt, I headed out of the door to where Jasper was waiting patiently in his car.

"You ready man?" he asked, clutching the wheel in pure impatience.

"Yea…what's the rush? It's not like we're gonna be late or anything."

I slammed the door shut, and in an instant he was speeding down the road, leaving me struggling to fasten my seatbelt.

"Alice is gonna be there! I don't want her to think I've stood her up or anything…" he replied, panicking slightly at the thought of it.

"She won't think that. She'll just think you're a slightly desperate, clingy boyfriend who craves her attention. That's a _much _better angle to go for.." I muttered sarcastically, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You wouldn't understand. You haven't met _your _soulmate yet Edward. But maybe tonight…did I tell you that Alice's best mate is coming? Sounds just your type of girl Edward…"

I groaned, not wanting to hear all this again. You couldn't just _make _two people fall in love. It was ridiculous.

"I've heard all this before Jasper. It's _not _going to happen."

"Suit yourself…" he murmured, turning back to the road.

I slumped in my seat, and sighed.

"I _hate _parties…"

**Pretty short, but just a general idea. : )**

**I seem to have finally got my flow back after a bit of creative block with my other story.**

**Hope you like it, next chapter will be uploaded in about ten minutes…LOL.**

**xD**


	2. Chapter 2: The parties in full swing

**Bella**

Alice pulled up in front of a large looking house, and already I hated it. The music blared from the walls, and I could hear the shrieks and laughs of the guests. This was exactly the type of party that I _hated_.

"Do I really have to come with you?" I asked Alice for the millionth time, and she laughed.

"Of course! Get out the car Bells, you'll be fine."

I slammed the door, trying to ignore my increasing headache, not imagining what it would be like _inside _the party. I hobbled across the ground, the shoes burning into the balls of my feet, not that I could walk on them properly anyway…

It was probably going to be the worst night of my life….

"Bella!" Alice shrieked at me. "Hurry up! I want to find Jasper!"

I sighed, knowing that it was going to take me twice as long as her to walk in a straight line.

"Just go Alice, I'll catch you up later okay?"

She looked at me with a twinge of guilt, before grinning, and turning round to run into the party. Somehow, I didn't think I would see her again tonight…

I made my way slowly into the crowd, the music and lights burning into my head, drowning out my thoughts as I was absorbed into the mass of dancing people.

I didn't really have anywhere to go, so I just stayed in the middle of the crowd, bobbing side to side in time with the music, hoping that someone, _anyone _would notice me.

Five minutes later, a tall guy with long black hair came up to me, grinning as he looked down my dress. What a pervert. I didn't really have much choice but to talk to him though, it may be the only interesting thing that happened tonight.

"Hi!" he shouted over the music, leaning closer so I could hear him. I managed to force out a smile.

"Hey."

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Bella," I replied, not wanting to tell him my surname, not wanting to give him any incentive to carry on the conversation. It was awkward, but at least now I had some company.

He stayed with me, placing his arms around my waist, and dancing, grinning at me with lit up eyes. I couldn't really take it for more than a few minutes. I just felt stupid and desperate.

"I'm sorry, but, I've got to go."

I tried to walk away, pushing through the mass of party animals, but he grabbed onto my arm, swinging me back around so that I was pressed into his chest.

"Come on…at least let me buy you a drink first?"

I sighed, and nodded as he dragged me away. Maybe a drink would ease me up a little, help me to enjoy the evening that was likely to become my worst nightmare.

"What do you want?" he asked as we reached the drinks table. My eyes scanned the collection hastily, looking for the strongest thing I could see.

"Vodka. Just plain Vodka. And a lot of it."

He raised an eyebrow, but poured me a drink, and I swallowed it in one, enjoying the rush as the room became more of a blur.

"I fancy a Malibu and Coke myself…" he murmured, after setting down my cup.

The second Jacob turned away, I was out of there. It wasn't that I didn't like the guy, he seemed very nice…but something wasn't right, and it wasn't like me.

I resolved to going back to dancing on my own again, until I'd had it. I'd been at this party for no more than an hour, my best friend had gone, I was alone, and bored, and dressed like a prostitute.

Annoyed at myself, I headed back for the drinks table.

**Edward**

Jasper had gone, obviously. It had taken us a record time to reach the party, and before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt, he had disappeared. There was no hope of meeting again, he had probably had two drinks and then headed for one of the bedroom's. Sure, it was sweet how Jasper acted around Alice, but it was bloody annoying sometimes.

Grudgingly, I had made my way inside, only to find a situation that all enoclophobics would die thinking about. The room was packed, the music was too loud, and most people seemed to be half drunk already.

I recognised no-one, and was now on the dance floor, trying to have a relatively good time while fending off girls. I guess I just had that affect on people….drunk people anyway.

I headed towards the drinks table, but stopped myself halfway. I'd hate the night even more if I woke up with a hangover, or a stranger next to me. Yea…I was definitely better off completely sober, _pretending _to enjoy myself. It was the only solution really.

The rest of the party continued like this, I was determined not to make a mistake, determined not to do something I regretted in the morning…

Funnily enough, my determination wasn't even enough to protect me…


	3. Chapter 3: Spinning

**Bella**

Three Vodka's later, I was well and truly hammered. My head was spinning, and I stumbled around the floor, laughing at my own clumsiness. Yea, so maybe I would regret it in the morning…but at least I was finally have fun.

Two figures hurried past me, pushing me back as I walked into them. I recognised the girl with the dark, spiky hair, but in this state I couldn't really remember who it was.

"Hey, wasn't that Bella?" the guy asked, walking away slowly, avoiding me and my general craziness.

"I doubt it. Bella doesn't drink that much. She's not stupid."

Ha. I'd show her. Tonight was about finding who I _really _was, and just once, I'd like to be the cool, out of control girl who had all the fun at parties. Boring old Bella could go die in a corner…that's where she'd be in a few years time anyway.

Although I stumbled frequently in the ridiculous shoes, I managed to make my way back to the dance floor, snatching someone's drink from their hand and forcing it down my throat, enjoying the sensation as it burnt through my throat. Screw the hangover, I thought. This was pretty much worth it.

"Hey gorgeous…" a guy said to me, keeping me upright as I danced. "You seem to be having a good time."

I grinned at him, dancing closer to his body, before leaning up to kiss him. I had no idea who the hell he was, he wasn't the least bit attractive, but right now I didn't care. It was just nice feeling _wanted _for a change.

I wriggled away from him after a minute or two, winking flirtatiously as he squeezed my arse and walked away. The room spun around me, and I was starting to only see people for a few seconds, before the room started spinning again. I giggled at the flashing lights, the other people around me, and the general state I was in. Boy this was a good night. It was really shaping up to be fun.

I started dancing again, thrashing my arms in time to the music. Stamping my feet to the heavy drum beat, until I tripped. I laughed as I fell, but I never quite hit the ground.

"Are you OK?" a voice asked, and I looked up, squinting, to just about make out a tall guy with bronze coloured hair. He was _cute_…

He lifted me up off the floor, and held me stable.

I didn't know why, but I'd had way too much to drink, and he was so gorgeous it was hard to resist.

"Come ere…" I said in his ear, and I kissed him.

**Edward**

The people around me were getting too drunk to care about how ridiculous they looked. They danced like no one else was watching them, and seemed to laugh at _everything._

"Your cute…." A girl whispered in my ear, slurring her words very unattractively. She had makeup plastered all over her face, hiding each spot with an inch of foundation. Some of it had started to rub off onto her hair, and she looked like a right idiot.

I took a step backwards as a sign of rejection, but she wasn't having any. With a wobbly step forward, she clenched onto my shoulders and pulled me closer. I was really going to _kill _Jasper.

"Get off me…" I said to her harshly, pulling her arms away from me, and making sure she got the full impact of the glare. She looked outrages, and for a second I was certain that she was going to slap me. Luckily for both of us, she didn't.

"Whatever…" she mumbled, moving on and latching herself onto the next guy. He was bloody welcome to her…

I kept dancing, trying to entertain myself before I had an excuse to go home. It wasn't working. If I left now, I could get home in good time, and wait for Jasper to return home, that's _if _he was going to come home tonight.

I turned for the door, only to see a girl come flailing towards me, by accident this time. Trying to be a gentleman, I caught her just before she hit the floor, and lifted her up slowly.

"Are you OK?" I asked, looking at the girl with friendly eyes. Apart from the ridiculous dress she was wearing (and nearly popping out of), she looked pretty damn hot actually. Her brown curls hung loose down her back, and she blinked through perfectly defined eyes, a beautiful deep brown shade.

But the thing that _really _stuck out for me, is how hideously drunk she was. How many had she had? Either she was onto the hard stuff, or was incredibly lightweight, in which case she shouldn't have been drinking in the first place.

I still had my hand tightly around her arm, because she would probably have fallen over again in a couple of seconds. As I stared at her, she seemed to be looking me up and down, and smiling at what she saw.

"Come ere…" she whispered, and before I had time to prepare myself, her lips were on mine, and she was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I could taste the Vodka, but I didn't really notice. For some reason, I started kissing her back, pulling her into me until I could feel ever curve of her body. I was at the stage where I didn't care what happened at this awful party, but at least now I had a beautiful girl kissing me, and she was a _really _good kisser…

Pulling away with a giggle, the girl de-attached herself and ran away, losing herself in the crowd. I would never find her again…that was for sure. Not that it mattered anyway, she wouldn't remember a thing, and I probably wouldn't care once I'd left this god forsaken place.

Taking one last scan around the heaving room, I left quickly, cursing as I realised that Jasper had the car keys. I walked home in silence, trying to block out what had just happened…


	4. Chapter 4: Side Effects

**Bella**

God…this guy was cute. And sexy. And an awesome kisser. I was getting into the kiss like I never had before, pressing against his hard chest, when my stomach lurched. I couldn't exactly end this by puking all over him. Drunk as I was, I had more sense than that.

I pulled away quickly, and ran for the bathroom. Not knowing where it was, I ran for ages, tripping and stumbling, but trying desperately not to hurl in the middle of someone's front room. Eventually I found it, and pushed the queue out of the way, before being violently sick in the toilet. Eurgh. I was gonna feel like utter crap when I woke up.

I left the bathroom in a hurry, looking around for Alice or Jasper. At least one of them could take me home, put me to bed. This whole party was such a _stupid _idea, and I was making such an idiot of myself.

Hell, I had a right to make an idiot of myself. Alice had dragged me here against my will, at least I could _try _to have a little fun, and it's not like anyone here knew me anyway. And that guy had kissed me back…I was pretty sure he had been sober as well. Awesome.

I was desperately scanning the crowd, when I realised how thirsty I was. My throat was dry, and yearned for just a drop of water…anything that wasn't completely full of alcohol would do.

I saw a guy nearby with a glass, and it _looked _like water. The room was spinning so much it was hard to tell, but it wasn't going to do any harm.

"Hey man…" I said, wrenching his arm until he paid me some attention. "Can I have some of that..?"

He grinned at me, and gave me the glass, before hurrying off to the dance floor. My mouth watered as I held it up to me lips, and gulped it down in a hurry. It could at least soothe my stomach as well. Nothing could be too bad.

It was a few seconds later that I felt it. The familiar burn was increased to more than it had been at all this evening, and the room spun faster, faster, until I couldn't see a thing…

**Edward**

I had walked home briskly, and was now thoroughly enjoying the toasty apartment, now freshly tidied after a hot meal. This was the life, and I wasn't going to let anything change it.

I remembered then that I'd never met Alice's flatmate. Not that it mattered anyway, she was pretty likely to be ugly and boring. Not my type at all.

I settled down in front of the TV, struggling to concentrate as the girl who had kissed me flashed through my mind.

**Alice**

"Jasper…" I muttered, pulling slightly back from the kiss.

"What is it love…" he murmured, kissing my jawline.

"I need to go find Bella. It's been a while and I feel kinda guilty."

That was true. No matter how gorgeous I'd made her look, she still hated parties, and was probably downstairs bored out of her mind. I wasn't ready to go yet, but I could at least check in with her, be the supportive best friend that I was supposed to be.

"Alright…be back soon okay?" he whispered, kissing me swiftly on the cheek. I could so easily stay….but I needed to find Bella. Focus, Alice!

I knew what would happen. I would find her sitting in the corner, sulking, and she would tell me what a horrible time she was having. I'd have none of that. Sure, I felt guilty but she was so stubborn at times. She's probably been the centre of attention for all males in the room, but pushed them away. I would have to teach her a few things…and get her a makeover.

My mind was so busy whirring through hairstyles and eye shadow colours that I almost tripped over something.

"Hey! Mind where your going…" I snarled, expecting to find someone's leg sticking out, and a drunk guy smirking.

What I did find was much worse.

Under my feet, was Bella, passed out cold on the floor.

**Thanks for all updates, I'm really getting into this story, it's taken no time at all to write all this. Awesome!**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Recollection

**Bella**

I woke up to a banging headache, and the taste of vomit in my mouth. Disgusting. I longed to just turn over and go back to sleep, but the pounding in my head wasn't likely to let me easily. I tried to open my eyes, but shut them again instantly, as the light made it hurt even worse. I groaned loudly, and before I could move a pair of sunglasses were shoved onto my face. Alice…how thoughtful of her...

"Isabella Marie Swan!" she shrieked at me, and I groaned even louder.

"Alice! Keep it down a bit ok…"

I managed to squint my eyes open a little bit, and finding that the sunglasses made a big difference, I opened them fully to see Alice hovering over me, an intensive glare on her face.

"What the hell happened last night?" she demanded, pulling me so I was sat bolt upright in bed.

"Um.." I muttered, racking my brains.

Last night, last night… Oh yea, that stupid party. Alice had dressed me up like a Barbie, ditched me, and then… And then what? After that I could only remember waking up this morning with a bloody hangover. Why the hell would I drink so much if I knew that _this _was going to happen?

"You don't know do you! I can't _believe _you Bella! I was up all night worried sick about you! I just found you passed out on the floor with an empty glass of Vodka next to you!"

This was all new to me. The feeling of not knowing what I'd done last night was not only humiliating, but totally annoying. If I'd drunk enough to pass out, then I must have been hammered to the max. God only knows what I got up to.

"Sorry Alice, I just…I just don't know what came over me I guess." I shrugged my shoulders in the weak excuse, but I was too tired to try and argue back. It would only end up with shouting, and that would hurt.

"But you _never _drink! Why this time?"

"I can't remember…really Alice, I'm trying my best."

She shrugged, and then moved on to cleaning up my state of a bedroom. I tried to think of everything I could _before _I'd started drinking. I'd gone in…danced for a bit, and then…and then… Oh. There was that guy, Jason something? He'd gotten me a drink…OH.

"Alice I think I remember something. I know I was with a guy when I started drinking…my memory is pretty hazy after that."

Her eyes lit up, and she shot to sit next to me.

"A _guy_! Oh this is so exciting! I _told _you! I knew you were going to meet someone! It was bound to be that dress that did it…you should _never _doubt my skills again!" she squealed, way too over excitedly.

"Alice…please. Noise level consideration for the girl with the drill in her head…"

She giggled at me. "Whatever. Come on…it's almost one. You need to get up!"

She whisked the duvet off of me and chucked it on the floor, before grabbing me and leading me to my wardrobe.

"Wait…" she said, looking at me with wide eyes. "Is that a stubble rash Bella? Wow…you really _did _get lucky last night. Go Jason!"

I looked at myself in the mirror, and sure enough, I had a red rash around my mouth, and a hazy image of me kissing this guy filled my mind. Did he have stubble? I didn't think so…but I could never tell. All I remembered was that it was the best kiss I'd ever had in my entire life…

"Oh my… I'm not even sure if it was the same guy…" I muttered, feeling like I could burst into tears any second. How could I act like _such an idiot! _

"It doesn't matter Bella, honestly. It could happen to anyone. Just forget about it."

"But I don't even know if it was just him! I could have kissed half the bloody room! It was that stupid dress! If you look like a slut, you act like a slut!"

She giggled at me, and interlocked her arm around mine.

"Come on, I've had worse. Last time I got well and truly hammered, I got off with practically the entire room…some of them more than once…"

I laughed, and tried to forget my idiocy, even though that kiss really _had _been amazing…

**Edward**

Jasper was in a much worse state than I was. He woke up slightly hungover, tired, and worried that Alice had been put off him. He was so stupid sometimes, it was obvious that she was as madly in love with him as he was with her. Lovesick idiot…

"What time did you get in last night?" I asked him, making him a coffee. He yawned, and pulled a hand through his hair, which looked like a birds nest right now.

"Bout 2? Can't remember really. Bella passed out and we had to take her home. Took a while to carry her out the house."

I smirked, increasingly glad that I didn't have the honour of meeting this girl. She sounded even worse than I'd imagined, and I mentally thanked Jasper for ditching me the second we went in.

"What about you?" he asked me. "How ridiculously early did you get in?"

I sighed, knowing that I would have to spill sometime. Preferably sooner rather than later. "Not too late…I got tired of drunk girls throwing themselves at me."

Jasper chuckled, and I glared at him. It wasn't exactly funny, just plain annoying.

"Oh yea?" he replied with a smirk. "Anyone you like?"

"Well…There was one girl. She threw herself on me, and I sort of let her… Completed hammered though…she won't remember a thing."

Even though she wouldn't, I could remember everything. Her soft lips on mine, the way her arms wrapped around me, the way I never wanted to let her go…

I mentally stopped myself. It was pointless dreaming, she was never going to find me. Hell…she didn't even have a clue who I was. It was totally pointless.

I shoved Jasper's coffee across the table, and sat down in front of the TV, not really watching anything, just skimming until I found something that looked good.

The phone rang, and Jasper picked it up before I had time to blink. It had hardly finished the first ring…

"Hello?" he said, in an annoyingly cheesy accent. I'd have to mention this later before it became a habit.

"Alice! Hey! I'm so glad you called…Is she OK now?....That's good then….Really? That's quite funny…Hey? Do you want to go out later?....Sure! Around 7?....Great babe, I'll see you then!"

I tried not to overhear the conversation, but he was so eager, it was hard not to miss it. At least he wouldn't spend the day pining over her…just worrying about what to wear instead. He was such a _girl _sometimes.

"You know Bella- Alice's roommate?" he asked me, and I nodded, not really listening anymore, just lost in my own thoughts.

"Apparently she was so drunk last night that she got off with a few people. She's ranting about how great this one kiss was…but she can't even remember who it was. Funny huh?"

I smiled, but I'd missed all of that. Whatever he'd said couldn't have been _that _important…right?

**I'm on a roll! Lol…I love writing all human stuff, it's so much more fun to right, and you can have way more fluff.**

**Quite proud of myself to have updated 3 chapters in a day…so will hopefully carry on like this throughout tomorrow.**

**Thanks a lot to all readers :]**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6: Another night

**Bella**

I started recovering part way through the day, and although my head still throbbed, I had at least stopped feeling like utter crap. By about five, Alice had somehow decided that I was well enough to go out, and she was chattering away at me like an excited little girl…well, she was really.

"No." I told her when she asked what I wanted to do. "We went out last night. And you saw what happened…"

She groaned at me, and took a hold of my hand, smiling hopefully.

"Please Bella! Last night was a _party_! This is just a small social gathering between friends. You don't have to drink anything, in fact, I won't let you drink anything… I'm not heaving your carcass back to the car again…"

I sighed, shaking my head again quite forcefully, knowing that I would regret it.

"When you say a _small _social gathering…how many people and who?" You had to be tactful with Alice, she always exaggerates and twists facts when it comes to making me go somewhere with her.

"It'll just be me, you, Jasper, Rose, and her new boyfriend. That's it. I swear on my entire families lives…"

"You don't have a family…" I reminded her, and she scoffed.

"_Fine._ I swear on my entire families _graves_. Are you happy now? Will you come?"

I didn't want to, but I felt kinda bad for embarrassing myself so much last night, and I needed something to make it up to Alice, and to take my mind off of that stranger…the one that kissed me…

"Fine…" I said to Alice grudgingly. "I'll come with you…but not too late OK?"

"Yay! I know _exactly _what I can dress you in!"

And she was off, back in her world where everything revolved around fashion, jewellery, makeup, hairstyles… At least _she _was happy dressing me up like a little Barbie doll. I certainly wasn't, but Alice could be so _forceful _sometimes, it's hard not to agree to every last thing she says. Mainly though, because sometimes I felt like she was all I had…

"BELLA!" she suddenly screamed down at me, breaking my concentration. "I found the absolute _perfect _outfit for you! It's _so _cute!"

I trudged into her room, and she was holding up another dress. It was midnight blue, casual but glamorous, and obviously worth a fortune. I was gobsmacked. Maybe for once, Alice and I actually liked the same outfit…

"You like?" she said proudly, chucking it on the bed and rummaging through her wardrobe to find some matching shoes.

"Alice…it's…wow! Thanks so much…"

Did I ever mention how much I loved her? I really didn't say it enough…

"No problem honey, now you better hurry up and put it on. We gotta meet the guys at seven, and I need _plenty _of time to do your hair!"

-_-_-_-_

Way too long later, we were ready to go, and Alice drove us quickly to some bar in town that she really liked. Was it weird to say that I'd never even heard of most of these places? Probably…I obviously didn't get out enough. If it wasn't for Alice, I wouldn't leave the flat at all.

"We're here!" she yelled at me, zipping out of the car in record speed, and waiting impatiently for me to catch up to her. We weren't even late for gods sake…

I could see Rosalie waiting outside the bar, next to a huge guy, who I assumed was her boyfriend. Looking at Rose now, I remembered how jealous I was. She was perfect in every single way: her golden locks floating down her back, she was perfectly thin, with curves in all the right places, and she had the face of an angel. Even Alice could never make me look like that.

"Bella! Alice! It's been ages!" she said to us happily, pulling us both into a huge hug. "This is Emmett."

She gestured to the guy beside her, and to my surprise, he pulled us both into a hug too, literally sweeping us off our feet. I giggled as he set me down, and we headed off inside. Already I could feel that tonight was going to be fun.

We caught up pretty quickly, obviously missing out the whole 'Bella drank way too much last night and had to be dragged home' part, and I was having a blast. Emmett was great, and I saw him as my big brother already, even though it had only been about half an hour. The others had gone to get drinks, and I sat down happily at our table, not watching as a guy sauntered up to me from behind.

"Bella?" he asked, and I spun round. He was the guy from the party, the one with the long dark hair…the one who had like me _before _I got completely wasted…

"Wow…hey…er…"

"Jacob."

"Jacob! Right!"

Suddenly, I felt like everything just _might _be alright again…and it had been so long…

**Jacob **

Yes! I had finally found her! It was her, it was Bella!

She still looked as insanely gorgeous as she had done last night, if not even more. What a coincidence…it was almost like it was fate…

It probably was actually, I mean, we had had a connection. She must have felt it too, otherwise why else would fate have interlinked out plans for this evening.

And I thought my changed had gone when I saw her kissing that idiot Cullen… But she was so drunk by then, she wouldn't have remembered a thing. I could just tell her that she hadn't kissed him, she had kissed _me _instead…yea, that would work.

If I wanted to ask her out…I had to do it fast.

**Edward**

I was left alone _again _that evening. Jasper had gone off to meet Alice and some other people, and I had made excuses. I didn't want to spend the evening with happy couples anyway, it would just depress me.

I usually didn't mind all the happy pairs around me, but now I'd had a taste of what the right person was really like…I wasn't going to be so understanding. I _had _to find that girl! The kiss played over and over like a video reel in my head, and every time I thought about it, the more I wanted her.

But I didn't even know who she was… There were _hundreds _of people at that party, and she could have been any one of them. It was no use. I could stalk every bar and every club in the city, but there was a pretty good chance that I would never find her again.

Trust that Jacob Black to be at that party as well. I had only seen him for a second, but I couldn't miss him. We were best friends back in high school, but we just drifted apart, fell into different crowds, and for some reason, it turned to hatred. Everything bad seemed to happen when you were around Jacob Black…what an idiot…

I turned the TV on, with a sigh, knowing that whatever I did to try and distract me, I would never get that party out of my mind…

**Edward and Bella are due to meet in about 2, maybe 3 chapters? It's soon anyway, but the buildup is pretty important. : )**

**And don't worry Jacob haters, he won't be around for long…. xD**


	7. Chapter 7: Dates and Discoveries

**Bella**

"You know…" Jacob continued from his story. "I never though we'd meet again after last night. I mean everything was so perfect you know. That kiss was pretty immense wasn't it?"

I froze, and gasped as I realised what his words had meant. _It was him. _Jacob had been the one who had kissed me, Jacob had been the one that had made that hell of a night almost bearable. And it made sense as well. Jacob was the only person who I'd met properly, maybe I hadn't kissed anyone else….?

"Um…yea…wow. It really was wasn't it." I replied, trying to get my head round the truth. To be honest, I was a little disappointed. I mean, he was good looking...ish, but I thought that the best kiss of my life would have been from someone slightly cuter than that…

"Hey listen, I better be off now, but do you want to go out tomorrow night?" he asked, smiling hopefully. Normally I would flat out refuse to go out three nights in a row, but in this case, I was willing to make an exception.

"Sure! That sounds great!"

I tried not to sound _too _eager, but I couldn't really help myself.

"Cool. I'll pick you up around 7 then. See you tomorrow…"

He started walking towards the door, but Alice met him first.

"Hey! Um…it's Jason isn't it? You seem to match Bella's description pretty well."

I blushed scarlet, hating Alice for mentioning that. _She _was the one who had wanted all the details anyway! Jacob only laughed.

"It's Jacob actually…"

"Oh, well hey! I'm Alice, Bella's flatmate. Nice to meet you…"

He smiled at her, winked at me, and then set off towards the door. I was jumping inside, not believing how lucky I was, to go out with the guy who had made me fantasise all day…

"Wow Bella…he's quite cute!" commented Rosalie, setting down a sprite in front of me, and leaning into Emmett's shoulder.

I nodded, causing a giggle from Alice. Jasper just smiled meekly.

The rest of the night seemed to pass in a daze, and I actually had fun for a change. But it was made increasingly better by the thought of tomorrow night, and hopefully another kiss that would match the first…

**Edward**

Bored…oh so very bored. Next time Jasper asks me to go anywhere with him, I'll go…just for the sake of some entertainment…would make a change…

**Bella**

I was ready to go, after hours of manic preparation. Alice was obviously on a roll, and I looked pretty hot again, with a nice strapless black dress. She was a genius…

It was about 6:58, and I knew that he wouldn't arrive bang on seven, but I was still nervous. This was the date that I had waited for all my life…pretty much the first date ever, and definitely the first since I'd moved to the city. How pathetic was I? It was humiliating…

The doorbell rang, and I jumped a mile. "Relax Bella, you'll be fine." Whispered Alice in my ear, before shoving me out the door, where Jacob was leaning against his car.

"Hey!" he said happily, opening his car door for me. "You look really beautiful by the way…"

"Thanks!" I said, blushing again and sliding into the seat. "So where are we going?"

"This new little restaurant that's opened in town. Pretty nice, you'll like it. They do the most awesome cocktails…"

"Sounds good. But I'm not drinking at the moment."

"Why not?"

I stared at him, totally confused. "Did you not _see _me at that party? I was all over the place…"

"Oh…right..yea…um…forgot about that."

We spent the rest of the drive in silence, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Was my perfect guy not as perfect when it came to conversation… I guess I had just imagined differently, or maybe I was overreacting. He was probably just as nervous as I am…and I couldn't blame him. My heart was thumping manically, and I longed for this to work out, even if it was only for another perfect kiss…

"We're here," he said happily, and got out the car, not bothering to open my door for me. It was pretty stupid, but I loved little gestures like that. Trying not to let it bother me, I got out and walked with Jacob into the restaurant.

It seemed pretty nice, quite small, but cosy in a strange way. The hostess led us to a small booth at the back, and my heart jumped. He wanted somewhere private…maybe he _was _the guy he thought I was…or maybe I should stop over analysing _everything._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A couple of hours later, we were back outside my door, after an okay date. He was pretty nice, but he just didn't _interest _me, and their was no excitement there whatsoever.

"Well, this had been really fun," he said, looking at me sweetly.

Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me!

"It was…" I said, taking a quick step forward, hoping.

"I'll call you in the next day or two, yeah?" he said, swinging round to kiss me on the cheek. DAMN.

He left, and I returned to the flat, bitterly disappointed…

**Edward**

Three days after the party, Jasper cracked. I hadn't been myself, that was for sure. I spent the last few days in a state of imagination, either wondering who the girl was, or sulking because I knew I was never going to find her.

"Edward." Jasper said quite harshly. "Talk to me."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been acting really…_weird _since that party, and it's started to really get on my nerves. You gotta talk to me man, we used to be so close."

I sighed. It was hard _not _to tell Jasper everything, but advice on women wasn't really what I liked to talk to him about. Now that he had Alice, he thought he knew everything about love, when most of the time he got it all wrong.

"Alright…" I said slowly, planning the words in my head. "At that party, I met this girl…"

He sighed in relief. "Is that it? God I thought it was _way _worse than that… Has she not called you? Is that it?"

"No! She was totally drunk, and kind of threw herself at me, and we kissed. It was possibly the best moment of my entire life, and I don't even know who she is, or whether she remembers me or not."

I groaned, and Jasper raised is eyebrows. "Sheesh man, that's harsh. You'll get over it though…eventually."

"It's hard not to though. I can see her so clearly in my head…she had the most beautiful long, brown hair, and this red, tight, strapless dress on… She was totally gorgeous."

"Wait…" Jasper said, turning to me with his eyes wide. "Do you mean _Bella?"_

**Thanks to all reviewers, I love you all loads!**

**Meeting in next chapter guaranteed :p**

**Till then…:]**


	8. Chapter 8: The truth?

**Bella**

Jacob and I had been out about three times now, even though I'd only met him about a week ago. To be honest, I was starting to really dislike the guy, but he always seemed so _eager_, I just couldn't say no sometimes. But what surprised me most, was that however eager he acted, he _still _hadn't kissed me. I just didn't get it… if he was so keen to see me all the time, what was putting him off? That was the only reason that I'd gone out with him in the first place…

But now it was another night, and another date, but at least it wasn't going to be as dull as the other ones. This time Rose and Emmett had organised a big get-together at a restaurant in the city. It was going to be them, me, Alice, Jasper, Jacob (unfortunately), and Edward- Jasper's flatmate and Emmett's brother. It was the first night in the last week that I'd actually looked forward to since I'd met Jacob. This time I could actually have _fun._

"Bella…your hair is a _mess_. Please let me do something with it…seriously!"

I groaned at hair, not wanting to bother with the fuss tonight. I only had Jacob to impress anyway, and he wasn't worth it.

"There's no need Alice. Who's gonna care if I look a state?"

"ME! I'll totally care Bella, and you wouldn't want to let _me _down would you…"

"No means no Alice! For once just let me look like me…"

But unsurprisingly, twenty minutes later I was dressed up, made up, and looking totally fabulous. Happy as I was, I really didn't want Jacob to think I was making an effort for _him_, so I was mildly annoyed.

"Come on Bells, we don't wanna be late!"

She pulled me into her car, and set up off, music blaring on the speakers, humming along to the unfamiliar track. The restaurant wasn't far away, and we arrived quickly, both gazing at the fancy attire of it's outside, and the line of people waiting for a table.

"Good job we got a table reserved, hey?"

I giggled, and we made our way inside, loving the jealous looks from the crowd. Our table was right at the back, tucked away from the humdrums of the restaurant.

"Hey babe…" a rough voice said, and I jumped a mile, before realising that it was only Jacob. _Great…just great._

"Hi" I said, with no emotion whatsoever in the tone. Alice rolled her eyes, and went to sit down, as Jacob kissed me gently on the cheek, and led me to a seat. This would be a whole lot better if I didn't have to sit next to him for the next few hours. I would need some drink inside me to make this easier, even though I'd promised myself I wouldn't.

I gazed around the table, grinning at Rose and Emmett, and rolling my eyes at Alice, who was already involved in a heavy makeout session with Jasper. But then my eyes met someone else's and I gasped. Sitting right opposite me was probably the hottest guy that I'd ever laid my eyes on. His tousled bronze hair shone wonderfully in the light, and his green eyes seemed so deep that I could fall right into them.

This, I assumed was Edward. _Wow. _The funny thing was that I had a strange feeling that we'd met before, but I couldn't put my finger on when. I could totally understand why Alice had been bigging him up to me so much.But what I couldn't understand was why he was glaring at me like I'd just committed the biggest crime possible…

**Jacob**

Bella was perfect. In every single way. She looked totally hot every night, _especially _tonight. She was charming, sweet, and I really reckoned we were getting along so well. The only thing was that I couldn't kiss her. The minute I did, she would realise that it wasn't me that she kissed that night. It would ruin our relationship.

And why did _Cullen _have to be there tonight. Trust him to spoil such a special night. He would try and steal her away from under my nose. It was quite good that he looked like he wanted to kill her. Probably because of me, but who was I to complain?

Nervous and aggravated, I began to drink the beer that I'd ordered, and finished the pint in about half a minute.

"Excuse me…" I called out to the waiter.

"Yes Sir?" he asked me.

"I'll have a gin and tonic please…."

**Edward**

I had been waiting in the restaurant nervously for ages. The second Jasper had suggesting a group outing, I had agreed instantly. _Finally _I could meet the girl who had possessed my thoughts, the girl who had haunted my mind. Jasper only laughed at my enthusiasm. After I had told him, I just couldn't stop talking about her, and it had got on his nerves.

The second I saw her arrive, my heart stopped. It was definitely her, it was definitely the girl…She looked impossibly beautiful, and her deep blue cocktail dress enhanced her eyes, her hair…her pale skin. It seemed unfair how much she was affecting me, and I couldn't help but imagine what she would be like in my arms, what it would be like to have my lips on hers again.

But then it happened.

Out of the shadows, where I really should have been paying more attention to, stepped _Jacob Black._ WHY? Why tonight? This was supposed to be the start of a glorious romance between me and Bella, and he just _had _to get in the way didn't he…

"Hey Babe…"

At first I thought he was talking to me, but then I realised that he looked intently into Bella's eyes, before stepping forward to kiss her on the cheek. I could have slapped him. And slapped him bloody hard as well.

How could she date him! Jacob Black was pure evil, and I hated him. _How could she? _I didn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it. However hard I tried to suppress all my anger, it didn't go away, and I found myself glaring right into those soft, brown eyes.

**Bella**

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom…"

I walked away from the table, glad to get a moment of peace and quiet to myself for once. It _had _been fun this evening, but Jacob's boring chatter and Edward Cullen's constant hatred had annoyed me. Even when Jake had started drinking, it hadn't made a difference.

I didn't understand why he could hate me so much? I hadn't even met him before…hadn't even said one word to him in my entire life… it just didn't make sense.

I stared at myself for a long time in the bathroom mirror, glaring at the reflection, wishing that I could look like this without hours and hours of primping time. Knowing that it would never happen, I stepped outside, completely lost in my own thoughts, and bumped straight into Edward. _Shit._

"Bella…" he said to me softly, looking like he was in physical pain. What is _with _this guy??

"Alright…" I mumbled, wanting to get away from him before I started yelling.

"Look, I need to talk to you. It's about Jacob. You shouldn't go out with him. He's not a nice guy at all…"

He looked at me sympathetically, and I just glared into his eyes. Sure, I didn't like Jacob, but this was out of order.

"Look _Edward. _How can you judge me? How can you say these things when you _don't even know me_!? I don't understand you!" I yelled at him, walking away furiously, but I only made it a couple of steps.

"Bella. Hi! You look absolutely gooorgeeeoous."

It was Jacob. Great, that was _just _what I needed. This night was plummeting downhill fast. He grabbed onto my arm, obviously completely hammered. Without warning, he pulled me into a kiss, pushing me back against the wall.

At first I was expecting the glorious kiss that I had remembered from the party, but I got nothing of the sort. His kiss was wet, awkward, and disgusting. He was _dead._

I let him have it, and slapped him full on round the face.

"You're a liar Jacob Black. A filthy liar, and I should _never _have gone out with you. People like you make me sick…"

I glared at him with all my might, ignored Edward's mock applause, and stormed out of the restaurant.

**See? No more Jacob, and Edward has arrived…I keep my promises :**p


	9. Chapter 9: Angerand suprise?

**Bella**

I was furious. Totally outraged. At _everything_. Jake was a filthy liar, and I never wanted to see his stupid face ever again. To think I'd actually dated him for a week for _nothing._ What a waste of my life… Then there was Edward Cullen, who I didn't understand. He acted like he knew me already, like he was trying to protect me, while acting like I was something disgusting in the street the entire time… And finally, I still had no idea who that amazing kiss was from, after all this time…

Alice had found me in bed the next morning, crying my eyes out.

"What's up Bells? You and Jake just disappeared on us last night. I'd just assumed you'd hooked up…what the hell happened?"

I sniffed back another tear, and turned over to face her. She looked like she actually did care about me, which is exactly what I needed anyway.

"Not likely…I dumped Jake, because he was a lying idiot…That's about it."

"Oh." She said softly, and I was glad that she did. I didn't need to have to explain it to her, and it was embarrassing to admit that I had only been with him for the hope that he was the guy who had kissed me…

"Sorry Alice, I just feel really stupid. I can't believe I ever went out with that creep. I think he was only with me to get me into bed…it's disgusting."

She put an arm around my shoulders, and I cried into her shirt for a bit. Eventually when the tears stopped, she heaved me out of bed, and dressed me in the least dressy outfit she'd ever put me in. She must _really _feel sorry for me today.

"Come with me to Jasper's, we were just gonna watch a movie or something. You need the company today."

She smiled at me warmly, and I wanted to go, I really did, but I didn't think that I could face another minute of Edward's unapparent hatred.

"Sorry Alice, but I have to go to work…"

"I already called them, said you were sick. No choice now, hey?"

She smirked at me, and I realised that I'd just used up my only excuse. Damn.

"I would, but to be honest, I don't want to spend another minute with Jasper's evil flatmate…" I admitted, watching her reaction cautiously. Luckily, she laughed.

"Is that all your worried about? He's at work all day, and we'll have gone home by the time he gets back. Let's go yeah?"

So she dragged me off, and to be honest, it was a good idea. Even when Alice and Jasper were fooling around on the sofa, the movie distracted me enough from last nights horrific events. And by the time it finished, I was happy enough to chat to Alice and Jasper, and just generally forget everything. Sure, in a few hours I would remember it all again, but for now I was fine. Even when they left to get some dinner, I was fine on my own.

That was, until Edward came home.

I was quite content, lounging on the coach and reading a magazine, when his voice destroyed my peace.

"Hey Jasper, they let me off early tonight, hope I'm not disturbing anything…oh."

He caught sight of me, staring up at him with shocked yet cold eyes. _WHY??_

"Hey, Bella…um…wasn't expecting you."

"Hi. Alice and Jasper are out. Just me."

I waited to see his reaction. I expected anger, disappointment or a combination of both. What I got, however, was an "ok then…" before he kicked off his shoes and sat in an armchair.

"What?" he asked, gazing at the strange expression on my face. I was just so confused as to why he could hate me so much one minute, and be so relaxed about it the next.

"Nothing…it's just, you seem different…"

"I know. I'm sorry I was so rude last night. It's just I know what that Jacob Black kid is like, and I didn't want you to find out the wrong way…"

"Oh." I said, feeling stupid. I always seemed to misjudge people before realising their true intentions.

"Nice slap by the way…" he said, and turned back to his newspaper, chuckling softly to himself.

**Edward**

I couldn't believe it. She was sat so close…so close. _Bella…_

She hadn't made an effort today, but she still looked unbelievably beautiful, I didn't think it was possible. It was so hard to try and concentrate on the newspaper, the lines and colours merged together, and I groaned. This was _never _going to work. And she reckoned I hated her? I really _had _made the wrong impression. I hated Jacob…not her…I could never hate her…

At first, I thought that she would be just a great kisser, and would probably not be anything special. But no, now that I'd spoken to her, argued with her…she was something completely different to me. Like she was even more amazing _behind _the kiss. God…I sound like a lovesick puppy. How is it even _possible _to fall for someone this fast?

"Are Alice and Jasper _really _at the shops? Or do you reckon they've found somewhere secluded to fool around in?"

Bella giggled. Her laugh…_wow._ "Probably…I kind of felt a bit wrong intruding on them today, but I needed the company. Didn't feel right."

"Wow, that bastard really did mess you up didn't he…" I said through gritted teeth. I could kill him for messing with her.

"It's not really like that. I didn't like him at all, but I was just kinda hoping that he really was the one who…god knows why I'm telling you all this…sorry."

"No! Honestly! What were you saying?"

She took a deep breathe, and had only just about opened her mouth, when Alice and Jasper burst through the door, laughing their heads off.

Moment Spoilt. Well Done Jasper…

_Dear Lord…why is this happening to me?_

**I love how much you review!**

**I should be updating my other story tomorrow…I'm having a bit of a creative block on that one, which I why I've written tonnes for this, because the ideas just keep flowing…**

**This chapter is dedicated to the one and only…thebandwithnoname.**

**I know there's no way you've heard of them, but they kick ass. "Tell me Something I don't know already" is the best song EVER!**

**LOL…xx**


	10. Chapter 10: Imsomnia

**Bella**

I can't believe I almost told him. I didn't even _know _him! He was just a guy I'd met less than a day ago, and here I was about to shed my heart to him. There was just something about him, something I couldn't put my finger on…weird.

"No! Honestly! What were you saying?"

I couldn't back down now, he was generally curious. I didn't _want _to tell him anything, but there was just something about the way he was looking at me…I couldn't explain it. But I had just opened my mouth, when the door flew open, and Alice and Jasper pranced back into the room.

I was saved.

"Hey Bella! Sorry we were ages…we were just…um…Oh!"

She spotted Edward, who was glaring at her with a menacing look on his face. A slight sparkle glistened in her eye as she acknowledged the situation, but said nothing. She would have bound to have made it more awkward than it was already.

"Hello Jasper. Alice." Edward said politely, flashing them a brief smile, before turning his attention back to the newspaper.

"Hi…" said Alice, winking at me mischievously. I knew _exactly _what she was going to say later… "Bella? We should get going now, we've both got work in the morning."

I nodded, and walked over to the door to fetch my coat. "Thanks for this Jasper, I had a lot of fun." I said to him, though he was too busy making out with Alice, I doubt he heard me. "See you Edward"

He whipped his head round, smiled a dazzling smile back at me, and turned away again. How could he be so damned good looking, but annoy me so much? I just felt like I didn't understand him…like he knew something that I didn't…

Alice pulled herself away from Jasper, and we walked back to the car, both happy for different reasons. The second I was buckled in and trapped with her, the interrogation began.

"So what's up with Edward?" God, she couldn't put it more bluntly could she.

"What do you mean?"

"Is there something going on between you…cause your _clearly _into each other…"

I sighed. That was so _not _true. Edward may be gorgeous, dreamy, sexy and all that, but I didn't _like _him. Did I?

"No. No way Alice. I don't even _know _the guy! Now drop it…will you?"

She shrugged, but didn't say another word. When we reached our flat again, I didn't want anything to eat, I just went straight to bed, and dreamed of that wondrous smile…

**Edward**

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't think. I just _couldn't_…

Everything I did, everything that passed through my mind would relate back to Bella. Her beautiful face, her wonderful smile, her charming honesty… I wanted to just hold her in my arms for the rest of forever…but that couldn't happen. That _wouldn't _happen… She hated me. She thought I was evil, and I could see why. I had interfered with her so-called "relationship", and now she thought that it was all my fault, and not that scum bag Jacob. Maybe there was a way to persuade her I had changed?

I groaned, knowing that she would probably stay away from the flat, and seeing her would become another stupid dream in the back of my head. I tossed angrily on my pillow, gazing up at the moon, hoping that something, _anything_…could make her see the real me.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I was shattered in the morning. How much sleep had I gotten in the end? Two, maybe three hours? Not enough, obviously. My eyes had deep shadows underneath them, and I looked like death. That girl was messing with my mind way too much…

I left my room to find Jasper making a cup of coffee, looking a lot better than I did, probably feeling a lot better too.

"Hey.." I mumbled drowsily, reaching for the cup as he slid it across the table to me.

"Hey. Don't you have to be at work right now?" he asked me, chuckling as he glanced up at the clock. It was nearly eleven. _Crap._

"Oh damn…um…I'll just call in sick. What about you?"

He laughed, throwing me his mobile. I was amazed that I managed to catch it, being in the state that I was in.

"Afternoon shift. I'm free for the morning. And if your sciving…could you go get some food? We're practically out."

I nodded at him. It would at least be something to do, something to keep my mind off of things. Being cooped up in the flat all day would do me no good whatsoever. It was practically a death wish.

"Sure…why not. I might go now, do some shopping as well."

He grinned, and waited for me to phone my work. They weren't happy, but screw it. They could live without for one day… I left in a hurry, grabbing my coat and walking into the crisp spring air in a hurry, not wanting to take the car.

It was quite a successful trip. I'd bought new groceries in record time, and had already taken them back to the flat and put them all away, before deciding that I still needed some entertainment. I walked back into town, but hit the high street, feeling like buying a new suit. I'd been wearing the same one to work for a long time.

I headed for the nearest store, and browsed through the endless shelves of suits, tuxedo's, casual wear…. Too much choice in my opinion.

"Can I help you sir?"

I sighed, secretly wanting to just browse through everything, try too much on to pass the time. A salesgirl would just pick out an amazing one, and no time would be wasted at all.

"No thanks, I'm just-"

I froze. There she was, the girl that haunted my dreams, standing two feet away from me, a similar expression on her face. It couldn't be… My heart leapt when I saw her, but a part of me knew that every time I saw her, it would just be worse the next day. Less sleep, less energy, less sanity.

"Bella…hi." That was all I could say to her, the only other option was to kiss her there and then, and I didn't think that would benefit anyone.

"Edward…wow. Hi." She smiled weakly back at me, and I couldn't help but marvel at the true beauty of that smile.

"I didn't know you worked here…" I started, trying to make this less awkward than it was heading for.

"Yea. Really sucks. Been here about half a year though…totally boring, but for some reason the pay is awesome. What about you? Shouldn't _you_ be at work today…or is there an emergency that requires a new suit?" she teased, and I laughed, knowing that every second I stood next to her would double the torture later on.

"It's healthy to ditch now and then you know…gives you more time to relax."

I smiled at her, and she grinned back. Did she still think that I was some repulsive bastard…or had I proved enough?

"I guess your right. I could just leave right now…not like they need me anyway. I'd get killed, but it's their loss."

Suddenly my brain started screaming at me. _This is your chance Edward…do it now, or regret it forever…_

"Why don't you? Say your still not feeling too great after all, and we could go and grab a coffee…?"

My heart started thumping, and I prayed that she at least had the good grace not to laugh at me. How stupid could I be…seriously! Why did I have to ruin this…

"Sure…why not?"

I almost didn't hear her. I almost blanked out entirely. _She said yes…_

Life was looking up again.

**Thanks for so many great reviews!**

**Jacob lovers…I'm sorry…but the Edward loving population (myself included) is far greater…xD**

**Dedications again to thebandwithnoname. Truly awesome stuff :]**


	11. Chapter 11: Acting like you own me

**Bella**

I had no idea what he was doing, or why he was doing it, but for some reason it just felt right… Skipping work was no problem, they didn't need me, and I could pull a pretty convincing sick face. It seemed all too easy…

Edward led me quickly out of the shop, and I laughed at the situation. Jacob would never have done this, and my heart beat quickly, adrenaline pumping in my veins with the pure adrenaline.

"Where we headed?" I asked him, realising that I had no idea where any coffee shops actually _were_, and I'd lived here for nearly two years.

"Just this little place, it's about five minutes away. I think you'll like it."

I _really_ didn't understand this guy, but it was nice that he was at least making an effort to be friendly. It would pay off whenever Alice and Jasper got together. I would at least have some form of an escape plan.

We arrived, and I smiled when I saw where we were. It was a small café, tucked away, but still bustling with life, and jam packed with customers. Just what I liked, small, but not lonely. He led me inside to a small table in the window, and I grinned. This was nice…

"So why haven't I met you before?" he asked suddenly. "I mean, Alice and Jasper have been dating for over a year, and I've lived with Jasper for years…strange."

"Yea, it is I guess. Alice and I moved here about two years ago, guess I never really liked hanging out with them when they were all doing there couple stuff. Too cringey…"

He laughed, and promptly ordered two coffees when the waitress arrived.

"I really can't stand Jasper sometimes though. He dragged me to this _awful _party a couple of weeks ago…"

"Same! I ended up getting completely wasted…I wasn't proud of that, you know what it's like…"

He looked at me strangely, almost like he _did _know what it's like, and like he knew too well…he really infuriated me at times.

The conversation just seemed to flow, which wasn't usually the case with me. I found out all about his family, growing up with Emmett of all people, and everything he did and liked. Apparently he worked in a big financial company, and made stacks, but he wanted to give it all up, become a famous musician. He seemed to be much more _interesting _than he'd been presented to me as being…

However, the few minutes of silent chatter disintegrated in record time. It was going so well, we were chatting, laughing, when we were interrupted.

**Edward**

I loved talking to Bella. She was everything I ever wanted, and more. It just seemed so _easy _to open up to her, to share all my stories, to tell her everything about me. It was like I'd known her for years, and not just a measly few days. Everything was going perfectly…

"Edward!"

Oh no. I recognised that voice, and it was exactly the voice that I didn't want to hear right now. _Tanya. _I could see her strawberry blonde hair bouncing towards me, and I would have groaned if I'd had time to.

"Oh. Hi Tanya." I said when she was near enough to hear me, trying hard to put no emotion in my voice, hoping that Bella wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"So why haven't you called me? It's been like two weeks…" she complained into my ear, and I begged mentally for her to go away.

"I never said that I would call you…"

That set her off. The next five minutes she spent chattering away in my ear, and all I could do was pretend to be interested in what she was saying. Tanya just seemed to _think _that I liked her, when it was the complete opposite. She was clingy, high maintenance, and no fun at all. I had a feeling that she just wanted to find someone, to find _anyone _that would pay her a bit of attention.

I didn't notice that Bella had gone until a couple of minutes later, but she reappeared from the bathroom door a little while after that. At least she was still _here._ She must think I'm amazingly rude to do this to her. It really wasn't fair that I felt the need to be polite to everyone.

"Edward. Look at me!"

I dragged my eyes away from Bella, and turned back to her, with a glare on my face.

"Tanya! Just go away!" I almost shouted at her, and she stalked away from me angrily. Heaving out a sigh of relief, I turned back to Bella, expecting to see her back opposite me, sipping sweetly at her cup of coffee. Instead, she wasn't, but I found her pretty quickly.

She was standing by the front bar, chatting to some _guy._ No! She wasn't supposed to fall for some guy…she was supposed to fall for me. I would practically die inside if she went of with him…

He gave her his number, and she came back smiling.

"Hi!" she said happily to me, and I sighed in grief. She would be happy with that guy, and in the end, I may even _have _to be with Tanya…

"Hi." I said, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't keep the anger out of my voice. I wanted her so badly…but she would never look at me like that, I'd blown it.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, and I knew that my anger was seeping through my face, and I was glaring at her again. I couldn't help myself anymore.

"You shouldn't go out with that guy!" I said loudly and forcefully, regretting it instantly, as I looked at her shocked face, so beautiful…

But the beauty didn't last long, and as she cracked on to what I meant, she stood up, glaring back up at me.

"Who the hell are you to tell me who I should and shouldn't go out with??? I don't even _know _you Edward Cullen, and you keep acting like you know something about me, almost like you _own _me or something! I don't understand you _at all!_ You're a nice guy, a _really _nice guy, but then you go and do something like that!"

I blinked, and I realised that all of the café was looking at us. She marched towards the door, not looking back, and I realised that this was it. This was the only chance I had…

I ran up to her, and grabbed her arm gently. She turned to me, a tear glistening in her eye.

"You wanna know why Bella? Do you want to know why I'm like this?" I said, my voice cracking

And then I kissed her.

**:) Will update later probably…I'm so in love with this story xD**


	12. Chapter 12: Feelings

**Bella**

He kissed me…

He kissed me…

And it was _him._ He was the one…he was the kiss I had lusted over…it was _him_!

Out of all the people it could have been, Edward was the only one I could ever wish it would be, and there he was, kissing me like he never wanted to stop. This was it, this was the moment I'd always wanted…so much better than the party, because this time I knew what I was doing, and this time I _knew _the guy…

He pulled away, tears in his eyes, and a glare still on his face.

"That's why…that's always been why." He whispered, and walked away, leaving me stood dumbstruck by the door, feeling like a complete idiot. How could I behave like such a bitch, when the perfect guy had been stood in front of the entire time. Screw Jacob, screw the random guy that I'd just met…this was _Edward_…and right now he was all I ever wanted.

"Edward…" I said, hoping that he would turn around and run back to me, but he just kept on walking. I'd broken his heart…oh my god…

I never thought that he'd wanted me that way…I'd been so oblivious, and now I just wanted to run after him and kiss him again, but would that only make things worse… I should give him some space, then tell him how I really feel…

This was all going wrong, this had landed me in a bigger hole than I'd started in. Soon I wouldn't be able to get out…

I walked home in silence, tears starting to fall down my cheeks. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I looked at it half heartedly, hoping Alice was planning some big party, anything to take my mind off it…

**1 Message from Jasper:**

**Bella? Do u know y Edwards so bummed? tb :]**

I sighed, and slammed the phone back into my jacket, walking faster, knowing that what I needed right now was a hug, and a box of tissues.

I reached the flat, and Alice gasped as she saw me.

"Bella?! What the hell happened?!"

I told her. I told her everything, and she nodded sympathetically, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders. I loved her too much to explain, but being next to her just reminded me how much I wanted it to be Edward sat next to me, comforting me instead.

"Bella…don't cry. It'll be ok. He's not going to change his feelings…it's not like you've missed out…"

I smiled at her, knowing that she meant every word, and my heart beamed as I thought about it. Did Edward really like me, really _love _me?

Just then, a package came whizzing through the letter box, and by the sounds of it, whoever left it ran away pretty quickly. Alice just sighed, and stood up to go get it. I kept my head focused on the wall, but her gasp made me turn around.

"What?"

"I think you should take this Bella…"

She handed me a small CD case, and I flipped it over, to find that somebody had written on the front.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry. I just got scared. I shouldn't have ran from you, and I shouldn't have kept it from you…_

_All my love,_

_Edward._

I gasped. He _did _care… He did…

"Put it on…" Alice whispered, and I didn't have to be told twice. I slotted the CD carefully into the stereo, and listened silently as a beautiful piano introduction filled the room. Pretty soon, Edward's soft voice started singing, and I couldn't help but smile at the beauty of it. Did Edward really _write _this? It was amazing…

By the time the chorus played, I really started listening to the words, and I blinked in pleasant surprise.

_Everything just felt so right_

_Everything about that night_

_Everything you did and everything you said_

_But soon the night will fade away_

_Tomorrow's just another day_

_I won't have a place no more inside your head_

_Cause your too drunk to remember honey_

_Too drunk to remember anything_

He _had _written this. And there was no way I was going to let this go. Not bothering to listen to the rest of the song, I opened the door, and started running towards his apartment.

**Edward**

I couldn't believe I'd finally had the confidence to kiss her, but I couldn't believe that I hadn't had the confidence to stay. I knew it was wrong to question her life, to tell her that she couldn't date that guy, but I couldn't help myself.

I was in some deep shit.

I ran home, ignoring the urge to run back to her arms, because once again she had blown me away with that kiss. Jasper was out, and I ran to the piano, and started to play the song I had written a week ago, the one that was purely about _her._ Maybe if she heard it, would she understand how I felt?

It was worth a try, and pretty soon the song was recorded, burnt to a disc, and posted through Bella's door. I ran away, not wanting to be seen until she had had a chance to listen to it. Then there was nothing else to do but return home.

It was lonely, and I had a new longing for Bella, longing to feel her lips on mine, where they belonged. I thought it couldn't get any better, but Bella was so amazing, her personality, her kiss, her touch…I had fallen in love with the girl.

I had ignored Jasper entirely at first, and he had grown bored of my hostility. After minutes of endless plaguing, he left to chat to Alice on the phone. Then I was free.

Free to what? Lie back and soak in my depression? Dream about a girl who I had totally blown it with? Everything was just going to make me feel worse…it had even started tipping it down outside.

Ten minutes later, a harsh knock on the door broke my concentration. I groaned, not wanting to see anyone. I might as well just ignore it, whoever it was would just go away, and probably come back at a more convenient time. But whoever it was kept knocking, practically pounding the door down. _They would leave…eventually they would leave…_

"Edward? Are you in there?" a voice cried out, and I blinked as recognition kicked in. I _knew _that voice…was it really her?

I ran to the door without a second thought, pulling it back to reveal Bella, soaked through from the rain, with a weak smile on her face.

"Bella? Wh-what are you doing?" I asked hopelessly, trying to keep to eagerness from my voice. She took a step towards, me, biting her lip.

"I just came to do this…" she muttered, and before I had a chance to respond she had put her arms around my neck, and was kissing me with all her heart.

Finally, something was going right for a chance.

**:) Haven't finished yet, should cram in a few more chapters, and a few more cliff hangers in the process…**

**I actually wrote that song myself, and what started as a chorus turned into a full thing, I was pretty chuffed about it. xD**

**Happy reading :]**


	13. Chapter 13:Together

**Bella**

I don't know why I'd done it. I don't know what had possessed me to run over here and just _kiss _him like that…

…but boy, it was worth it.

He welcomed me back into his arms without a second thought, and we stood, entwined at his front door, kissing like it was just us left in the world… This is where I wanted to be, forever.

"Hi…" he said softly, pulling away and positively beaming at me, not letting go of me.

"Hey…" I whispered dreamily, not once losing my gaze from his beautiful deep green eyes. I could get sucked into those eyes, just fall into them effortlessly…

It was then that Edward took a chance to look me up and down, and he gasped.

"God Bella! Your soaked!" he said, panicked, glancing at my dripping clothes. I really _was _wet. I'd been so caught up in finding him, I hadn't even noticed the rain.

"Oh...god…wow...um...yea." I mumbled, trying to force a smile, though I had just started shivering.

"Get inside. Wait here for two seconds…"

He ran into one of the rooms, and came out with a t-shirt, jogging bottoms, and a towel. Then he grinned.

"The bathroom's all yours…be as long as you want." He said with a smile, and kissed me on the cheek before I locked myself in the bathroom, ready to take a nice long shower.

As the door locked, I could have squealed when my mind caught up with me. I was in _Edward Cullen's bathroom.._ Edward wanted me, Edward liked me, Edward loved me… It was all perfect, utterly perfect, and I knew now that nothing would mess this up for me, no matter what.

I quickly stripped off my wet clothed, stepped in the shower, and started grinning like an idiot.

Edward wanted me…

…life was good.

**Edward**

My mind was in such a blur, I didn't realise what had happened until she'd locked the door. Bella was here. The girl that I loved, the girl that I had seeked since that party, was in my _bathroom._

It was too much to believe.

Trying to calm my nerves, I collapsed onto the coach, and picked up my notes for my work meeting tomorrow. It was boring stuff, but I force myself to focus on it, and not the running water I could hear in the background, and the images that came with it. _Cut it out Edward…she's not just some girl anymore, she's Bella…_

Eventually, my mind gave up on me, so I decided to call Alice. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello? Jasper?" she said eagerly into the phone.

"No Alice, it's Edward."

"Edward?! Where's Bella? You didn't turf her out did you? Because she was _so _upset, and she just ran off…"

"Relax Alice. Bella's here, she's in the shower. Is it alright if I steal her for the night? She's pretty cold, I don't want her getting ill or anything…"

My voice trailed off, and I hoped that Alice wouldn't get the wrong idea, because much as I loved her, I didn't want to rush into anything, we'd only been together about an hour anyway…

"That's fine, Jasper was gonna stay over here anyway… Hey, guess what?" she shrieked at me down the phone, excitement suddenly back in her voice.

"What?"

"There's another party! It's Friday night, same house as before. You _better _be there Edward Cullen. At least you can go with Bella this time…" her voice swayed with persuasion, and I groaned, but smiled all the same. Bella and I could go to the party as a couple…we could both have _fun _this time.

"Sure…why not?"

"Great! Tell Bella I'll see her tomorrow, have fun! Bye!"

She hung up the phone, and so did I, putting it neatly back into place. At that second, the door swung open, and out walked Bella, her hair neatly combed back into a ponytail, and she was wearing my clothes. Damn she looked good.

I walked over to her at once, wrapping my arms around her waist and beaming at the angel stood in front of me.

"Hey beautiful…" I said sweetly, and she blushed scarlet.

Laughing, I kissed her cheek, before slowly moving to put my lips on hers. She practically melted onto me, her body pressing up against my chest, and her arms interlocked around my neck.

As the kiss deepened, I pulled her onto the sofa, where we stayed entwined, not once bothering to take a break to breathe, we were both too into the kiss.

After several minutes, she pulled away, grinned at me, and lay down, her head resting on my stomach. I stroked her hair lovingly, until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Thanks ******** Only one more exam to go! Then I'm all done…(until may that is :p)**

**Some people asked to read the song, so I decided to post it here. **

**Too drunk**

You took my hand and said to me…

"I'm happy now, you set me free."

My fantasies were coming true

A simple dream, just me and you

We danced under the midnight sky

The unknown world just passing by

Caught up in that wondrous kiss

Nothing else could match with this…

Everything just felt so right

Everything about that night

Everything you did and everything you said

But soon the night will fade away

Tomorrow's just another day

I won't have a place no more inside your head

Cause your too drunk to remember honey

Too drunk to remember anything

Morning came, you wouldn't stay

Another dream, another day.

Empty bottles at your feet

Feeling worn and feeling beat

We lived our lives in separate paths

You forgot about the jokes and laughs

All I was, was just a blur

But I won't forget who you were

Everything just felt so right

Everything about that night

Everything you did and everything you said

But soon the night will fade away

Tomorrow's just another day

I won't have a place no more inside your head

Cause your too drunk to remember honey

Too drunk to remember anything-ing

I'm begging you…

I'm begging loud…

Just take your head out of the ground…

You'll never know…

You'll never see…

I'm everything you'll ever need…

But you were too drunk to remember honey

Too drunk to remember anything

Everything just felt so right

Everything about that night

Everything you did and everything you said

But soon the night will fade away

Tomorrow's just another day

I won't have a place no more inside your head

Cause your too drunk to remember honey

Too drunk to remember anything

Too drunk to remember me….

Too drunk to remember anything.


	14. Chapter 14: Love

**Bella**

I woke up in a daze, but then I started panicking. I wasn't in my room…I wasn't in my flat, where the hell was I?!

I shuffled, trying to sit up and escape, but something stopped me. I turned around to see Edward, fast asleep, his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. I smiled as I remembered everything, all the wonderful things that had finally happened. Bliss.

I stayed like that, watching Edward sleeping with adoring eyes for another hour or so. It was almost impossible to look away, I was sucked into the rhythm of his breathing, the movement of his head…everything.

Eventually he woke up, and as his eyes opened, he blinked in surprise when he saw me staring down at him, but then smiled happily. "I love you…" he murmured, still too full of sleep. My heart leapt as he said this, and I was pretty sure my face was beaming joy from all angles.

"I love you too…" I replied, leaning over to kiss his pale lips. He responded eagerly, and rolled over, sending us both flying off the sofa, and landing in a tangled heap on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"Morning guys," said Jasper, coming through the door yawning. He grinned when he saw us. "Oh…hope I didn't interrupt anything…"

He smirked and walked into his bedroom, and I saw Edward roll his eyes. But seeing Jasper reminded me, Alice had no idea where I was…crap!

I jumped up in a panic, searching hurriedly for a phone, somewhere, anywhere.

"What's up?" Edward asked curiously, placing a hand on my arm to stop me shaking.

"I forgot to tell Alice…she'll be worried…I need to call her!" I said quickly, stumbling over my own words. Edward just chuckled quietly.

"Relax Bella… I called her last night, she knows you're here, and didn't mind in the slightest."

I relaxed, and melted once again into Edward muscular chest, panic over…

"Thank you. Your amazing you know…"

He laughed again, wrapping his arms around my back, pulling me even closer.

"That reminds me. Alice…er…wanted me to tell you that there's another party tomorrow night. And she insists that we both go."

I groaned, trust Alice to force me to go to _another _party after what happened last time. Sure, it may have ended up for the best, but I still made a right idiot of myself.

"No way!" I said, too loudly. "You saw what happened to me last time. I'm not putting myself through that again!"

"What? So kissing me is really _that _bad..huh?" he replied with a smile, and I rolled my eyes. "But it doesn't matter too much. We're _both _going to be there…you can trust that it'll be much better than last time…"

I caved. He was right, I knew he was. However bad the party could be, I knew that as long as I was with Edward, I would be happier than I could ever dream of. It would be fun with Edward, I would actually _enjoy _myself for a change…

"Fine. I'll go. You convinced me…"

"I knew I would…"

We spent the rest of the morning just sat on his coach, chatting, flirting, and kissing, until I finally realised the time.

"I have to go. Alice will be maaddd…." I said with a small smile, and Edward walked me to the door.

"I'll miss you," he said softly, and pulled me closer for another kiss, before I walked out the door with a wave.

"See you tomorrow night. I love you…" I called out to him, leaving the flat in the biggest high point I'd ever had in my life. Nothing could burst my mood. Nothing.

I reached home in good time, feeling alive with happiness, and I opened to door to find Alice grinning at me.

"Oh my God Bella! You and Edward! I _knew _you'd be a great couple! I couldn't _believe _it when Edward called me, but it's amazing!!" she shrieked, flying at me to give me a hug that may well have squeezed all traces of air out of some people.

"Yea…it's pretty amazing. I really love him Alice."

She beamed at me, and managed to get every last detail of the night out of me before offering to make some lunch.

The afternoon passed in a daze, and all I wanted was to see Edward again…but I would have to wait until tomorrow night.

**Edward**

With Bella gone, I felt empty, almost incomplete, but at least that feeling of loss had disappeared. I'd found the girl I'd been searching for, and I loved her more than I could describe. Wasn't this how fairytales ended? They all lived happily ever after…

Jasper had reappeared from his room when he was sure that Bella had gone. Not that he didn't like Bella, I just think he'd rather not be in the way during the first few weeks of our relationship. Just to give us some space.

"Is Alice dragging you to that party as well?" I asked him, sliding him a coffee across the table.

"Yea she is, but I don't mind really. It's a night with Alice after all, and parties are always a bit of a laugh, something to remember. You can't complain this time either, at least Bella's gonna be there."

"Yea, this may be the first party I've actually enjoyed."

"What about the last one? You _met _Bella there…"

"Yea I did, but she was out of it, and however amazing it was then, this time I _know _she loves me too… It's awesome."

Jasper smiled, and left me to my thoughts. I had nothing to do today. Work still thought I was sick, and as long as I went in tomorrow, they'd think nothing of it. Bella was busy with Alice, and I didn't want to seem _too _eager…I could scare her before it had hardly begun. Jasper seemed to be busy, and eventually I decided to call Emmett. It had been a while…

Fifteen minutes later, we had arranged a meeting place, and I set off to meet my neglected brother. But out of all the people I could ever meet or talk to, Bella would _always _be on my mind.

**Thanks for so many reviews! It's amazing! And thanks for all the great comments about that song, gave me a new boost of confidence about my songwriting skills :]**

**(Just as a note, I didn't realise that the spacing was all awkward on the song, so I edited the chapter to make it easier to read.)**


	15. Chapter 15: Partying again

**Bella**

It was Friday night, party time, and Alice was certainly on full form. The idea that now we could double date had really got into her head, and she was raving on how I had to look absolutely perfect, to make our official first date as good as possible.

She'd dragged me round countless numbers of shops, and after about half a day, had finally decided on the perfect outfit. For once, I actually loved it. It was a simple black dress, but with a deep blue netting over the top, with silver flowers decorating the sides. I didn't look slutty, I didn't look too dressy, and I looked pretty hot in it as well…it was _perfect._

I'd even managed to convince Alice to let me wear flat shoes instead of heels, so I had cute black pumps with a small blue bow. I couldn't wait to get to the party, see Edward, and spend the night dancing in his arms. It was like my dreams couldn't get any better, it would be just me and him.

"Bella honey…you look _gorgeous._" Alice cooed from behind me, and I risked a glance in the mirror, to see myself looking pretty good. She's curled my hair for a change, but not too much, so it hung in cute waves.

"Alice, your truly a genius. Jasper's lucky to have you…"

She winked at me, and then hurried to fetch her bag, glancing at the clock with panic. Usually I would have said something like, 'Alice, it's just a party. They won't care if we're five minutes late…' but this time I knew what she was worrying about. I was so desperate to see Edward again, that I was panicking as well.

The second Alice came racing down the stairs (surprisingly gracefully despite the size of her heels), we ran out the door and hopped in her car.

"Hey, Bella… Would it be alright if you stayed over at Edward's tonight? I'm sure neither of you will mind, it's just it'll be quite nice to be alone with Jasper for once." She said when we were almost there.

"Sure, sounds fine…more than fine actually." I giggled, and thought of another night with Edward. It _would _be nice to just be alone, it would be close to perfect.

We arrived in good time, and both took mere seconds to run inside the party, and start hunting.

Edward found me first, and snuck up behind me, snaking an arm around my waist, and kissing me lightly on the cheek. I spun round to face him, and he was looking even more gorgeous than I'd ever seen. Was that even possible?

"Hey," he whispered in my ear with a smile. "I've missed you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I've missed you too…"

"Do you fancy a drink?" he asked me, taking my hand and leading me slowly towards the drinks table. This was where I would make the right decision. There would be _no _alcohol to ruin tonight for me…

"Sure, but I'll just have punch."

He poured a glass for me, and grabbed a small beer for himself, and he pulled me into his body, walking slowly towards the dance floor, which was full of other swaying couples just like us. I finished my drink, and he just threw the cup away, leaving my hands free to wrap back around him.

"I love dancing with you. I love holding you. I love you Bella…" he said sweetly, and I blushed completely red, but managed to smile back at him.

"I love you too Edward…this night's totally and utterly perfect. Just me and you…"

He spun me around, and I felt like a child, utterly free and alone in the world. I laughed for what felt like hours, and Edward never once let go of me, he only pulled me closer.

About two hours into the night, after hours of dancing and kissing, Edward loosely pulled away. "I need the bathroom…but I'll be back as soon as I can."

I nodded, watching him leave until I couldn't make him out past the flashing lights and the swarming mass of people. The feeling of loss hit me as soon as he disappeared, and I instantly missed him, stupid as that sounded. Dancing on my own would only make me crave his touch even more, so I decided to go for another drink.

Someone had refilled the punch bowl, and I helped myself to a big glass full. Gulping it down quickly, I returned to my original position on the dance floor. Then the overly familiar, yet hauntingly terrifying feeling hit me once more, and the room started swaying faster and faster. Someone had spiked the punch… It wouldn't matter too much, Edward would take me home, and that would be that.

I danced manically by myself, waiting for Edward to come back, though I couldn't make out anyone's faces, the room was way too blurred.

"Bella…" a voice said behind me, and a hand touched my shoulder. Edward was back, it was pretty definitely him, no one else knew who I was here…

I spun round to see the tall figure, and he held me close, before pulling me into a deep kiss.

**Edward**

I didn't want to leave Bella's arms, I really didn't, but if I didn't get to the bathroom in good time, the consequences would be much worse…

I left her just standing there, and as much as my heart begged me to go back to her, I kept walking until I found the line to the bathroom, and it was _long._ I groaned loudly, but waited patiently as the line gradually shrunk.

"Edward!" a voice shrieked, and there she was, in all her glory…_Tanya._ She was completely hammered, so she'd probably forgotten out not so pleasant exchange earlier in the week. _Why did she have to be here??? _

I decided just to ignore here, and for several minutes she talked at me, pulled at my arm, and draped her arm around my shoulders, but I just looked forward and ignored her. Eventually she just gave up, and walked away.

But I would never _really _be left alone. Everywhere I went at parties there were drunk girls throwing themselves at me, and it sickened me. Bella was an honest, beautiful, wonderful girl…and they expected me to be interested in skanks like them? That's one of the main reasons I avoided Tanya.

Eventually, the queue faded, and I used the bathroom, desperate to run back to Bella and kiss her like I never had before. How could I miss her so much…we were only a few feet apart, and I'd only been gone for a couple of minutes.

I entered the main room, blinded by the heavy strobe lighting, and searching desperately for her. People engulfed me from all angles, and it was almost impossible to see more than a few feet in front of me. I resorted to simply shoving the crowd away, pushing them aside as I walked through, yearning for Bella's touch…

When I did find her, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Bella was kissing Jacob Black.

**Sorry it's been a while, and sorry about the huge cliffhanger…xD**

**I went paintballing today! It was so much fun lol…and I got shot about a million times (mainly in the face)…but it didn't actually hurt hardly at all (probably cus I was wearing about a million jumpers…)**

**Good times xD**


	16. Chapter 16: Confrontations

**Bella**

I realised at once.

Looking up from the embrace, I saw Jacob's dark eyes, and I could have screamed. What type of sick freak was he?? Just _assuming _that it was alright to walk in and kiss me, while my boyfriend was the other side of the room. And to pretend to _be _Edward…that was just pushing it.

Oh God. Edward.

I spun around in a daze, hoping to just see unfamiliar faces, but I was never that lucky. Instead, my eyes met Edward's, who was staring at me, with a hurt expression on his face, and his hands clenched up in fists. He better not think it was me… It wasn't me. I would _never _even think of kissing that jerk…

"Edward, thank god. He-" I started, my mind urging me to explain everything to him. He would understand, wouldn't he?

"Forget it Bella…I understand. I've seen enough."

He turned and walked away quickly, but not quick enough for me to miss the tears in his eyes. I followed instantly, running through the crowds, desperate to reach him, but there were so many people it was hard to move any further than two steps at a time. When I eventually reached the door, there was no one to be found, and it was obvious that Edward had left.

Sighing, I turned to walk home, tears streaming down my face. How could I be so stupid? And how could _Jacob _be even _more _of an idiot? I'd totally blown it…the one good thing that had happened in my life, I'd totally blown it.

Halfway home, I remembered my conversation with Alice. She was going to be at home, with Jasper, and I was supposed to be at Edwards. I couldn't go home, and it's not like Edward would let me stay round anymore. I had nowhere to go, no money, no clothes other than the dress. It may have looked good…but I was freezing.

Desperate and alone, I sat down on a bench by the road, and just stared at the ground, wishing that the evening would just erase itself, and I could go back to actually being _happy._

"Hey Bella, you ok?"

I jumped at the sound of a familiar voice, and for a split second I thought it was Edward, but realised a moment later that it was Jacob again. _Perfect_.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded, standing up quickly and glaring at him with all my might. What was he going to do? Rape me? I wouldn't put it past him…

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No…"

"Then come back to mine."

I was disgusted. He really is _that _desperate isn't he.

"Jake, I'm _not _spending the night with you. I've known you less than two weeks, and you've lied to me, and broken up my relationship by forcing yourself on me. Do you _really _think I want to even _speak _to you anymore?"

"I understand that Bella, and I'm sorry. You can just sleep on the coach if you want…"

Feeling totally homeless, I had to give in. I would freeze to death if I stayed outside any longer.

"Fine. But if you try _anything_, I'll beat the life out of you. Understand?"

He was better than I thought he was. He took me to his flat, and let me sleep, acting like I wasn't even there, and he didn't dare come within three metres of me. Better that he didn't anyway. I wouldn't hold back on my promise, even though he _did _look stronger than me.

In the morning, I tried to leave as quickly as possible. Jacob was snoring loudly in his room, and I didn't want to have to see him again. Goodbye Jacob Black. _Forever._

In a hurry, I left the flat, shut the door, and almost hurtled right into someone outside.

"Oh God…sorry." I murmured, trying to get past, but he wouldn't let me.

Annoyed, I glanced up into a pair of familiar green eyes. It was Edward.

**Edward**

After a night of crying, tossing, and pacing around my room, I knew I had to do something. And that started with murdering that Jacob kid.

Who did he think he was, just running in and kissing her like that? He was scum, pure scum. The thought of Bella with him made my heart crumble even further into my chest, but I put that thought out of my mind. Before I could even consider talking to Bella, I had to show that guy what I was made of.

I could have called Emmett, or maybe Jasper, but it had only just gone 5:30 in the morning, and they wouldn't even want to speak to me, let alone come with me on a bounty hunter mission. No, I would have to go it alone, and then talk to Bella.

I shouldn't have run off last night, but I didn't want to hear it. So she loved Jacob, it wasn't that bad. I'd only been out with her once anyway. God, I lie way too much to myself. Of course it was bad. She was the love of my life, how could she leave me for someone I hated so much?

I left in a frenzy, but I knew where I was going. Jacob's flat was not in the nicest part of the city, and that's that. But no one was about at this time in the morning, so I reached his flat without any hassle.

I slowed as I neared the door, wondering what to expect. Did he have a gun? A knife? Would he be easy to fight? I didn't know anything about his strength, and it worried me slightly.

But when I was within steps of the door, it flew open, and out she came.

Bella.

In Jacob's flat.

In the same clothes as the night before.

Bella and Jacob…

"Oh God…sorry" she mumbled as she bumped into me, not looking up at my face. I held her arm, stopping her from moving, until she eventually looked up, and froze.

"Bella…" I whispered, still in shock. _Why?_ She had slept with the guy, and she would never want me…it was so obvious I couldn't even bear thinking about.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she whispered, totally stunned.

"What am _I _doing here? I came to punch that Jacob guy in the face, then I was going to go to your flat and talk to you…but I can see that there's nothing to talk about."

She stared at me in shock, shaking her head.

"Edward. I swear to God I didn't kiss him deliberately. And I didn't sleep with him. I just needed a place to stay. I was _supposed _to stay at your flat after all, but I thought you hated me…"

I blinked in surprise, reeling in the honesty behind those words. But I still didn't fully understand.

"You didn't _deliberately _kiss him? What, so you just turned around and happen to get off with him? Yea right Bella." I said loudly, my words turning into a shout. A tear trickled down her face.

"I was drunk! Out of it… Punch was spiked. And he came up behind me, pretending to be you. I thought it was…but after about five seconds I realised it, and that's when I saw you. _Nothing happened. _I love you Edward…"

She waited for me to take it all in. It wasn't her fault, she couldn't do anything about it. It was all _Jacob's _fault. I was going to well and truly kill him. And Bella loved me. Not him, _me. _

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered, and swept her into a passionate kiss, clearing my head of thoughts completely, I was so lost in the moment. She kissed me back eagerly, and I felt so stupid to have thought what I did, but so happy that she'd forgiven me.

"What the fucks all the noise about?"

We broke apart to see Jacob at his door, wearing only his boxers, and glaring at us intently. This was my chance. I couldn't _not _let him get away with this. For my honour, for _Bella's _honour. That kid was going down.

"You're a horrible person Jacob Black. And I hope you lead a short, unhappy life because of it." I said coldly, and turned to punch him square on the nose.

He leapt back, moaning loudly, clutching his bloody nose. I turned back to Bella, ho was glancing at me with wide eyes.

"Let's get you home…" I whispered to her, and we walked off, hand in hand.

**Hey!**

**(Still not the end btw…just to let you know.)**

**And I promise on my life…no more Jacob ever. ;)**

**I'm sooo happy today, cause i got BOOSH LIVE tickets! I'm so excited!!!! And I got them free as well, because they were a present for my friend, and she's taking me!!! **

**Lol…hyper rant over. But it should be there…the mighty boosh is awesome, and needs some recognition. **

**x**


	17. Chapter 17: First Dates

**Bella**

I didn't quite know what had happened, but it just felt _right._ Edward led me back to his apartment, and we stayed in each others arms until about ten in the morning. All thoughts of Jacob and his idiocy had completely been wiped from my mind. This was what I wanted.

"I could stay like this forever…" I mumbled into Edwards shirt, lightly kissing his cheek. He smiled, and shifted his position slightly so he could kiss my lips instead. He moved slowly at first, but as I kissed him back with more force, it became deeper and more passionate. He clutched at my back, and I swung my arms around his neck.

"So could I…" he replied with a slight laugh, pulling back slightly, but wrapping both his arms tightly around my waist. "But unfortunately, Jasper will be home any moment, and he doesn't really go for PDA's."

I laughed, and pulled him down onto the coach, leaning back against his chest, enjoying the smooth rhythm of his breathing. Up. Down. Up. Down.

"I'm taking you out tonight." He said suddenly, laughing again as I jumped a mile, breaking out of my own little world.

"Really?" I asked, not successfully hiding my smile. He didn't care about the Jacob thing. He really didn't. I had been so worried that me sleeping over at his place had completely ruined everything. Obviously not.

"Yeah. Last night obviously didn't go according to plan, and I want to take you out. As an official first date. Just us. And if Jacob shows up…I'll give him a black eye to match that broken nose."

I responded by throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, and beaming at him lovingly.

"You spoil me." I said happily.

"You deserve it."

"You two are too mushy for your own good…"

I jumped as I saw Jasper standing behind us. He'd obviously sneaked in completely silently and unnoticed. Typical Jasper, he always had to ruin a perfect moment by barging in on us. If he didn't look so intimidating, it would be alright, but Jasper was just…Jasper.

Edward just laughed at Jasper's remark. "Yeah right Jazz, like you and Alice aren't a million times worse."

Jasper just shrugged, and walked back into his room.

"I guess that's my cue to go," I mumbled, trying to disentangle myself, even though I hated to leave his perfect, muscular arms.

"If you must…" he mumbled dreamily. "I'll pick you up tonight? At about 8?"

"That sounds good," I replied, and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his lips again quickly, before flashing him a smile and heading out the door.

As I suspected, Alice was waiting to ambush me like she was the other day, and she cornered me the moment I walked through the door.

"Bella! How was your night? Mine was _amazing_! Jasper's so sweet, and amazing…"

I sighed, knowing that now I would have to tell her everything, and when I did, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Honestly Bella, your lucky he forgave you and all, I mean, I'm sorry that you got kicked out and all that, but you should have found a hotel or something, not gone to stay with _that _sleazebag."

I sighed again, and waited patiently as she finished lecturing me, and started to move onto tonight's date.

"I have enough dresses Alice. Trust me." I said quickly, trying to avoid a last minute day at the mall, when all I wanted was a shower.

She groaned at me and gave me an exasperate look, but she let me off.

"I can't let you wear a dress that Edward's already seen though…you'll have to wear one of mine, I'll alter it a little so it fits, yea?"

I just shrugged, hoping that she'd leave me some space to do my hair and relax, it had been a long night after all.

But eventually, the day drew to an end, I looked nice, Alice had made my favourite dress of hers (a little slinky silver number) slightly larger so I could wear it, and I was ready to go. _Nothing would screw tonight up. NOTHING._

**Edward**

I would kill Jasper. Really, I would. It was amazing that I actually forgave him from ruining our moment this morning, but it was his flat after all, I didn't want to be homeless right now.

"So where are you guys going tonight? Another party?" he said with a smirk, after I'd told him the story of what had happened.

"No way. No more parties. Ever. I'm just gonna take her to this really nice restaurant in town, and then to the plaza for a couple of drinks. It has to be perfect, _this time._"

Jasper just smiled at me, and I was relieved at how nice he was acting. He'd have to stay at Alice's more often. It was a nice change.

"Sounds good, as long as it all goes according to plan this time. You really love her don't you?"

"I do…" I said, my voice trailing off as my mind was filled with her voice, her face, her kisses…

7:45. Go time. Jasper had set me up with his nicest dinner jacket, and I'd tried to make a bit of an effort without seeming too desperate. God, I worried too much. It was a bit stupid, but it was _Bella _after all, she was worth all of the effort. I'd shave my hair off if she said I'd look cute…

I drove up slowly to her door, wanting to be dead on time. I went up the stairs to her flat, and knocked nervously on the door, expecting to see Alice poking her head round to tell me that Bella would be there in a few minutes. I was wrong. Almost immediately after I left, Bella came out in a dazzling dress.

It was silver and sheek, but it left everything to the imagination, and pulled off sexy yet covered in perfect balance. She beamed at me through framed eyes, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was _beautiful_. And she was mine…

"God, you look…" I said, but couldn't think of the right words to say. Instead, I just pecked her sweetly on the lips, and took her hand, leading her slowly down the stairs to my car.

We chatted animatedly on the way, about everything that popped into our heads. When we finally arrived at the restaurant, I still wasn't out of things to say, so I was confident that the evening would be a success.

We were seated in the corner, luckily away from the hustle of the place, and I was able to look Bella properly in the eye. She smiled at me, and my heart leapt up into my chest. _So this is what love is…_

"I really am sorry. About last night and everything." She said quietly, not breaking my gaze once.

"Forget it. Forget everything. Right now, it's just you and me, and that's all that matters." I replied, stretching out my hand across the table and stroking the back of her hand.

"Can I take your order?" said a bored looking waitress, fiddling with her pencil between her fingers.

"I'll have the fish." Said Bella happily. "And a white wine."

"You know what? I'll have the same." I replied, handing back our menu's with one hand, still holding Bella's with the other.

As I stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes, I knew tonight would be perfect.

**One more chapter I think :]**

**And for those who are wondering, Boosh is short for The Mighty Boosh, which is a British comedy TV programme starring Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt. It's unbelievably funny (once you get into it), and I can't wait for the show. TWO WEEKS!**

**Anyway, enough ranting…thanks for reading xD**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18: Forever THE END

**Bella**

It was bliss. It was absolutely sheer heaven sitting here, inches away from a Greek God, who was looking down at me with the most adoring smile on his face. He could be with anyone he wanted, but _Edward Cullen _was here with me. Life was good, life was so good…

The evening had been an instant success. We'd chatted for hours, ate our food slowly, just enjoying each other's company. Edward had whisked me off to the plaza straight afterwards, insisting that he would pay for everything.

"I wish this night would last forever…" he murmured, stroking my cheek sweetly with the back of his hand.

"I know. But they'll be other nights, other days, _every day._" I whispered back, staring deeply into his eyes, totally entranced. "This night could go on forever."

He winked at me, before setting down his drink, and getting onto his feet. Without hesitation, he grabbed my hand, and hoisted me to my feet.

"What are you…" I started to say, but he stopped me by spinning me around, leaving me utterly breathless.

Laughing, I joined in, swaying from side to side as we danced in the middle of the plaza, ignoring the confused looks from everyone nearby. It was like they didn't even exist, it was just us again, back in the little bubble that belonged entirely to us.

After what felt like hours, we swayed to a stop, and Edward pulled me down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and he kissed my cheek gently. I loved him too much, it was starting to feel hard to believe, like I would open my eyes and be on my own again.

The door swung open, and I glanced at it out of curiosity, only to see two familiar faces gliding through.

"Hey bro! Bella!" boomed Emmett's voice, and I could see Rosalie roll her eyes in embarrassment, before shuffling after him as fast as she could in her tiny stiletto heels.

"Hi Emmett," Edward and I said in unison, and smiled. Emmett had reached the bar, and when he saw our position he doubled back.

"Whoah! Since when has _this _been a thing?"

Edward chuckled, and I rolled my eyes, laughing as Rosalie shot me an identical look.

"For a couple of days," Edward said with a smile, and pulled me even closer to him.

"Who's have thought it, my brother and one of my best friends. Genius!"

"Come on Emmett…leave them alone." Rosalie said, sounding quite annoyed. I didn't want to spoil their night either, but apparently Emmett had other plans.

"Aww Rose! I feel like being _social!_ We can chat for just a _little _bit can't we??"

Apparently, a little bit is a couple of hours in Emmett's world. I was slightly depressed about not being able to just spend time with Edward, but it was nice to learn more about him, and Emmett was fired up with a list of embarrassing stories. Even Rosalie seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"And then there was this time, when Edward was nine, and he…"

"Look Emmett, sorry to interrupt _another _thrilling tale," said Edward through gritted teeth. "But we really should be going."

I gave Rose and Emmett a quick hug goodbye, and joined Edward, who took my hand immediately, and gave it a squeeze.

"Let's go."

"Where to?"

"My flat. Jasper's gone out again, and this time, I'm not gonna let him make you leave."

**Edward**

Was it just me, or was this evening just _too _perfect? Even when Emmett decided to join us, it was still a great evening, and I knew that Bella was right, tonight _could _last forever.

I drove her home, and we kept up the eager chatter, mainly flirty teasing about Emmett's little story telling. _Why _did he have to go and do that? Why? But even then, I felt like it was perfect, and Bella hadn't exactly been put off by my twisted childhood. No, tonight was perfect, there was no doubt.

When we arrived at my flat, my heart leapt as I glanced at Bella, who still looked absolutely stunning. I just wanted to lean in and kiss her, to touch her pale arms. Patience Edward, only a couple of minutes.

As we walked to my door, I kept my arm around her waist, and she leant on my shoulder, her arm wrapped snugly around my shoulders.

"I love you so much." She said to me, and I grinned. I still couldn't help jumping for joy inside whenever I heard those words, and I knew they were true, the honesty in her voice was obvious.

"I love you too. I love you too much to handle."

And I kissed her, pushing the door closed with one arm, before wrapping it around her, pulling her body closer to mine. The kiss deepened, and in the heat of the moment, I tripped over my own two feet, sending us both crashing down onto the coach.

She pulled away briefly, giggling, before wrapping her sweet arms around my neck and pressing her mouth onto mine.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but before we knew it I could see the sun rising through the clouds, and we looked up, still locked in each others arms, to watch it together.

"It's beautiful…" she murmured, and I shuddered as her breath tickled against my face.

"_Your _beautiful." I said, rolling her over so I was staring into her eyes.

"I wish I didn't have to leave," she said with a sigh, pressing her lips against mine quickly and sweetly.

"You don't."

"But Jasper? Alice?"

"They'll understand. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

And with the biggest smiles on our faces, we drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**Sorry that it took forever to finish! I've been so busy Christmas shopping, and jumping around going "Oh my God! Twilight movie is released on Friday!" and "Oh my God! Mighty Boosh on Monday!"….you can imagine how excitable I am at the moment, it took time to write this chapter and not involve squealing.**

**But that's it :)**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews, I love you guys so much!**

**Will try to update other story as soon as possible, but am uber busy these next few days.**

**Look out for me, in a couple of weeks I wanna start a new all human story. xD**

**Much love!**

**xx**


End file.
